Shadows
by Brat Monkee
Summary: Relena has thought to be dead for years, but when the French Ambassador takes a visit, things are thrown out of proportion. It seems there's a mysterious figure continuously saving everyone from a new threat. HY+RP
1. French embassadors and muffled conversat...

This is my second Gundam Wing fic! I'm so proud, but I do have a tendency to get writers block a lot so therefore I sometimes take a while to update. Forgive me!  
  
Disclaimers: Y'know the drill  
  
*****************************  
  
The household was a busy place on this day. Usually, it's a silent death hold but not today. Today was the day the French ambassador was coming and all the people were scampering around like mice. All accept seven. Those seven sat in a room moping like there was no tomorrow. One of the with long, braided brown hair spoke, "Well this really sucks." He sighed.  
  
"Who would've guessed the ambassador wanted to come on this day of all days?" Wu Fei grumbled.  
  
"Politics are politics." Trowa replied.  
  
"Couldn't we have talked them out of it, at least until tomorrow?" Lu asked the man her hand was entwined in.  
  
He shook his head, " I tried but he wouldn't hear of it."  
  
"But it's your sister's anniversary for gods sakes!" She cried.  
  
"Calm down, we can always do it tomorrow." Quatre soothed.  
  
"But tomorrow's not the day she died." Heero spoke up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft stepped out of the limo with his wife at his side. In the next car, the five Gundam pilots emerged. Each one was dressed in formal clothes and awaiting the grand entrance of the French Ambassador. Slowly, the stairs to the jet lowered and in the shadows of the cockpit, a man emerged. He stood tall in his diplomatic clothes and surveyed the area. When his eyes caught Milliardo, he grinned, "Ahh Bonjouer misieur Peacecraft." He said in a heavy accent.  
  
"Welcome to our country, sorry about all that's going on but you must understand what the date is today." He stated with a weak smile.  
  
"Oui, oui." He nodded his head solemnly, "I know it is, how you say…hard for you…but this was the best date possible for me to fly."  
  
"It's just fine sir, thank you for even coming." Lucretzia smiled warmly.  
  
"Allon zi!*" He bellowed and began walking towards Milliardo's limo. As he passed the Gundam Pilots, he paused, "And you must be the famous Gundam Pilots. I have heard much about you."  
  
"From who?" Heero narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
The old mans' eyes twinkled, "I have my sources." With that, everyone entered their limousines and sped off back to the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
Unknown to everyone, a shadowy figure slipped out from the cargo bay and leapt away after the two limos.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the mansion, Heero was given the task to show the ambassador to his room, "This is your room." He stated monotonously.  
  
Marveling at its size, he stepped in and turned back to Heero, "Merci beaucoup.**" Then, he shut the door quickly in Heero's face.  
  
With one last glare, he turned to leave when he heard the ambassador open his window and suddenly began to speak in French, "What the hell?" He whispered under his breath, listening.  
  
"Était votre voyage agréable?" He heard the man state.  
  
Then, he heard another voice, this one was a deep feminine voice, "Oui, vu les accomidations."  
  
"Les pensez-vous suspectez-vous quelque chose, Lena?" The ambassador asked.  
  
"Bien, aucun doute Heero n'a ses soupçons au sujet de vous déjà, mais je ne pense pas qu'il a n'importe quelle idée au sujet de moi." She responded. 'What are they saying about me?' He wondered.  
  
"Allez-vous vous montrer?" He heard him ask another question.  
  
"Seulement si la situation nécessite elle." 'Situation? What situation?' Heero pondered.  
  
"Daccord." The plump man stated followed by a sigh.  
  
Heero couldn't stand anymore, he twisted the handle and burst in, but when he looked around, all he saw was the ambassador sitting alone on his bed, "Where's the girl." He demanded.  
  
"Girl, what girl? I have been alone since you left five minutes ago."  
  
********************************  
  
Translation time:  
  
* let's go  
  
** thank you very much  
  
Conversation  
  
"Was your trip enjoyable?"  
  
"Yes, considering the accomidations."  
  
"Do you think they suspect anything, Lena?"  
  
"Well, no doubt Heero has his suspicions about you already, but I don't think he has any idea about me."  
  
"Are you going to show yourself?"  
  
"Only if the situation calls for it."  
  
"Ok." 


	2. A fire and a rescue

Hidy-ho people! I'm so happy people are reviewing my story! And as an answer to some questions on Candidate Gundam, I'm in a big writers' block on that one so while I think it out, I'm writing this one! If anyone has any ideas for that story, email me and tell!  
  
OH! And I'm gonna call the ambassador Frank, 'cause he needs a name!  
  
**********************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"Where's the girl." He demanded.  
  
"Girl, what girl? I have been alone since you left five minutes ago."  
  
**~**  
  
Heero grunted but shut the door and walked away, thinking only to himself. Back inside the room, Frank sighed a breath of relief and turned back to the window, "Il deporte.*"  
  
The shadowy figure leapt into the room and faced Frank. Even though the person was in the shadows, he could see they were wearing black pants and a black shirt with a red trench coat. The sleeves were rolled up and a set of finger gloves was dawned on their hands. This person was definitely female, but her hair and face was hidden, "I didn't think he'd be out there." She stated in english.  
  
Continuing the dialect, Frank smiled, "I can see why you spoke so highly of him."  
  
She nodded her head, "I'll be around." With that, she disappeared out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back with the others, Heero entered the room they were all sitting in with a newly arrived Hilde, "So how's our French man doin'?" Duo asked, taking Hilde's hand in his own.  
  
"I don't trust him." He stated bluntly.  
  
"Why is that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He was speaking to someone in his room, but lied about it." He answered before sitting down in a chair, silent.  
  
"We'll keep an eye on him," Trowa stated, "I have a feeling something big is about to happen." Outside the window, distant clouds began rolling in over the horizon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening, everyone retired to their rooms to prepare for dinner. Hilde was in her room that she shared with Duo, brushing her wet, short hair; recently have taking a shower. She hummed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, 'Oh Relena. Why did you have to go on that trip?' She wondered, staring at a picture of herself and the vice foreign minister at the zoo, smiling with their arms across each other's shoulders.  
  
Outside, rain poured heavily as lightning cracked and thunder roared. Drowned out by the rainfall, soft footsteps pattered all about the mansion and green eyes illuminated the shadows.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Downstairs, everyone had grouped except for Hilde. They all sat in the dining room around a large rectangular table with Milliardo and Noin at the head. Everyone held their own conversations while Heero remained quiet and facing the window. Suddenly, he saw something move outside the window. Thinking it was his imagination, he shook it off, but then; he saw it again!  
  
Heero realized what was out there and glared, "Quiet." He stated lowly. Even though the conversations were loud, everyone had grown a knack for picking up Heero's soft voice for when he spoke, it was usually important.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Not sure. Assassins, attackers, could be either." Heero commented, staring out the window where he could see the faintest green glowing eyes.  
  
"Hilde!" Duo exclaimed. He moved to stand up but Heero motioned for him to sit.  
  
"If they're here, they probably have the whole house surrounded and know she's alone." Heero cursed at his own weakness. He didn't even think to scan the house for break-ins earlier.  
  
"Shit." Duo cursed.  
  
"What do they want?" Milliardo asked the general question which was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Probably one of us, leaving a message." Heero responded coldly. Suddenly, the entire mansion rumbled and the sky lit up outside with burning reds and oranges.  
  
"The west wing." Noin breathed.  
  
"HILDE!" Duo cried and leapt up. Everyone ran outside, knowing that the attackers had fled after a successful mission, or so they thought. They ran into the rain, guns loaded and ready only to find the West Side of the house in flames, "Hilde." Duo whispered brokenly and fell to his knees.  
  
They all knew that no one could have survived that blast. As Heero looked around for any signs of stragglers, his eyes caught something in the air. He looked up and it appeared to be some type of figure, leaping away from the fire. He was beginning to follow it with a determined face.  
  
Fortunately or unfortunately, Frank saw it too and panicked, 'Zut**!' He did the first thing that he thought of. He fell to the ground in moaning and agonizing pain. Everyone quickly circled around him to find out what was wrong with the French ambassador. Out of the corner of his eye, Frank saw Heero turn to stare at him. When he turned back around to follow the figure, it was gone; out of sight.  
  
Frank smiled slightly and continued his charade, rolling in the mud, under the rain, 'Quelqu'un va me devoir un nouveau costume***.' He thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minutes earlier, a shadowed figure sat in a tree outside Hilde's room, watching both the girl and the men scampering all around the mansion, 'Just what are they up to?' The figure wondered.  
  
Then, when the first explosion rocked the west side, the figure immediately sat up and leapt out of the shelter of the tree and into the rain. They flew through the window, shattering glass across the floor. Smoke and flames had already taken the room hostage and the figure found their senses clouded. Suddenly, they heard a coughing sound from the corner of the room. Turning, the person found Hilde in the right corner of the room, by her toppled over chair.  
  
The figure ran over to her side, "Hilde! Hilde!" The figure, now obviously female and the same one from earlier; shook the drowsy girl.  
  
Hilde peeked through her eyes and up at the figure, "H-Help me, please." She coughed before growing unconscious. The girl scanned Hilde's body up and down to find her arm bent at an odd angle and some minor cuts, but other than that, she would be fine.  
  
She scooped Hilde up into her arms and began to leave the room when the second explosion went off and debris began falling. Quickly as possible, the shaded girl bounded through the broken window and into the storm. The rain began to clear her senses up and she was able to feel eyes watching her from below, 'Heero.' She thought, not having to look down to know he was following her.  
  
She then heard Frank's moaning and smiled to herself, "Merci, Frank." She whispered and continued to leap from tree to tree and away from the mansion where fire trucks had begun accumulating.  
  
At the same time, Hilde regained her consciousness for a brief moment. She looked up at the hidden figure's face but was able to see a few strands of honey blonde hair, 'Relena?' She thought before sleep claimed her.  
  
**********************  
  
* He's gone  
  
** Crap  
  
***Someone owes me a new suit  
  
So I finally got to writing with this story again, but for a 411, it might not be finished for a loooooong time. I have some ideas now but not for an ending. 


	3. The mysterious savior

Look! I finally uncover who our mystery person is, even though we all already know. But have fun and enjoy my insane and twisted mind.  
  
************************  
  
The sun was peeking over the horizon as the last remnants of smoke fizzled into the air. The whole group had clustered back into the building and into the living room. Each person held a woolly blanket around themselves except for Heero who was hunched over his laptop. Duo sat in the corner, shaking his head in denial while Quatre was speaking softly to him, "I still don't get it." Frank stated, "Why did they set off that explosion where Mademoiselle Hilde was?"  
  
"To leave a message." Heero stated monotonously, "But then, you knew that already, didn't you?" He sneered. Frank gulped and the color drained from his face.  
  
"Heero! Watch what you say." Milliardo hissed.  
  
"The same description was given to a group of men that attacked your estate a year ago. They called themselves the Hunters. It says that they were searching for something? What was it? And who was in your room last night?" Heero demanded with a dark glare.  
  
Frank laughed nervously as he began to sweat, "I-uhh-well," For a moment, he was at a loss for words before he regained his composure, "That is a story that is not mine to tell."  
  
In a flash, Duo was out of his seat and in the ambassador's face, "What do you mean 'it's not your story to tell'?! My girlfriend is dead and you can't tell us anything?!" He roared.  
  
Frank's face matched Duo's as he shook his hands away, "Monsieur Maxwell!! It is not my right to tell and I can assure you that all will be revealed soon. Just have patients. I know loosing a loved one is hard." His gaze never wavered as he turned on his heels and stalked out of the room, but he paused as he passed by Heero, "You know what I say." With that, he left.  
  
Heero watched his retreating form, 'What did he mean?' Heero wondered and returned to his typing. As the screen popped up with more information, pictures were added on and Heero stopped at a certain one. It was of a figure soaring through the air, but only a dark outline, "This is it." He stated.  
  
"What is?" Trowa asked as they all gathered around, even the startled Duo.  
  
"I saw this person leaving the explosion sight last night." Underneath the picture, there was a small subtitle that read 'Unknown: ally or enemy'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing Hilde saw when her eyes opened was a black rock ceiling. She sat up and looked around; finding herself on a simple foldout bed next to a small dresser. She also realized that she wasn't in any housing facilities but a cave, dark and damp with a small lamp as the only light source. Shifting her arms, she felt her left arm in a sling and wondered why. When she attempted to move it, a burning sensation was sent up her arm, 'Broken.' She thought and let it rest.  
  
On the table next to her were a glass of water and a steaming bowl of soup. She stared, searching for anyone but was unable to find any source of life, "Hello?" She called.  
  
Throwing off her covers, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand up when a voice spoke, "I wouldn't do that in your condition." The female voice called warningly. Hilde snapped her head up to discover a girl hidden within the shadows. Her black pants and clunky boots could be seen along with her red trench coat with its sleeves rolled up and shirt but nor her face or hair. Her hands were also covered by her gloves.  
  
"W-Who are you?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry." The girl said soothingly, but stayed in the shadows, "I'm not going to hurt you, I saved you from the fire."  
  
Hilde's mind flashed back to last night when she was suddenly thrown out of her chair and her room was engulfed by smoke and flames, "Thank you, but where am I?" She asked.  
  
"This," She motioned with her arms, "Is my temporary home. We're about five miles away from the Peacecraft estate."  
  
Hilde tried to see the girls' face but was unable to, "Who are you?" She asked softly.  
  
The girl fidgeted in the shadows and seemed to be quite nervous, "I-I don't think you need to know that." She stated calmly.  
  
The raven haired girl's memory brought her back to that one moment when they were flying through the air, "A-Are you-could you-Relena?" Hilde's voice cracked. She heard the girl mutter some incoherent words before she slowly took a step into the light. She was wearing sunglasses but Hilde could definitely tell by the facial structure that it was Relena, "Oh Relena!" She cried and leapt out of the bed. Hilde ran at full speed towards her thought-to-be-dead friend and encased her in a tight, one handed, hug.  
  
Relena was at a loss for a moment before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. She smiled gently as Hilde let her tears pour out of her eyes and run down her cheeks, "I've missed you so much!" She sobbed and continued to cry to her hearts' content.  
  
********************** Sorry it's so short but it was a good cut-off point. I'll update more soon, k? Review and make me HAPPY! 


End file.
